Captured?
by Jayde-Green07
Summary: Sakura is sent on a solo mission to retrieve Sasuke. Will she be able to convince him to come back? Does she really want him to come back? Rated M for language, blood and adult themes/situations.
1. The Mission

**Sigh First attempt at a SakuSask FF. So bare with me. :D. Team Hebi IS in this. Yes. I will SO post up Sakura/Kirin action! GO SAKURA! Anyway, here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do not. Own. Naruto. If I did, Sakura would find Sasuke, kick Kirin's ass. And take him home:D**

**--xXXx--Time skip**

* * *

It was hot. Jumping though the trees. Of course, it was Fire country. It was _going_ to be hot.

Sakura looked back at her team mate, Kakashi, who was launching himself from tree to tree behind her. They were on a two man team at the moment. Naruto and Sai had been sent on a different mission. Neither of the missions was suppose to be hard, thus making it where they could go as two mans. It was mid day, and Sakura and Kakashi were headed to Sand, to visit Gaara, The Kazekage of Suna. That was "their" mission. Kakashi was her "escort" to Suna. She was going to help Gaara in training a better staff of medic nin for the Kaga. He had requested her specifically. Being that she _was_ Tsunade's apprentice, they felt it that she went as a lower rank shinobi than she was, Kakashi being the ANBU that was guarding her.

Saukra's thoughts kept going to the scroll that had been handed to her by Tsunade earlier that day, the one that she had in her bag. She sighed inwardly, thinking about the task at hand. Tsunade had given her a different mission than the one that was taking her to Sand. She was to drop Kakashi and head out alone, towards Sound. She growled inwardly at the thought. She was bait for Orochimaru. Everyone knew that the last Hokage had rendered his arms useless. He had gone to Tsunade to try and talk her into healing them for him. She had refused. Then he had been thought to have been killed by Sasuke. That, however had not been the truth. He had hidden himself deep in Kabuto. And soon had found a way to extract himself from the male medic nin, finding his own body. And again he was on the search for more vessels. It was uncertain of how Sasuke ended up once again, with the snake sannin, he had, however. And now they resided in sound again. With Sasuke's new team.

This was her mission. To give herself over to Orochimaru. To let herself be captured, with thoughts that he could get her to heal his arms for him, all the while, trying to get though to one Uchiha Sasuke. How she was suppose to accomplish this, she was unsure of.

Kakashi didn't know, obviously. Had he, he probably would have tried to stop her. No. He _would_ have tried to stop her. He would have told her that this couldn't happen. All she would do is get herself killed. Or worse. It's not that she was excited about the mission either. No. She was completely put off by the entire thing. After seeing him three years ago, and his vow to kill them both, she had put him behind her. But she was the only one Tsunade could send. Orochimaru had no use for Naruto. At least, not in the way that he would have use for her. He would have plenty of uses for her. She had better Chakra control. She could heal his arms. Kabuto couldn't. She could help keep his experiments alive. Kabuto couldn't. At least not for as long as she could.

Sakura pushed part of her fallen hair back behind her ear as she jumped to the next tree. Her short pink hair had grown back out. It was pulled up into a high pony tail, save for the few that fell around her face. The red shirt she normally wore was replaced by a long sleeve darker version, that ended not far below her breasts, unzipped, billowing around her. The black, spandex like wrapping was wrapped around her chest, black mesh falling from where the wrap stopped below her breasts down to her waist line. Her pale skin could be seen though the holes. She wore shorts that we considerably shorter than normal, the medic belt still wrapped around her body. Her black knee high boots still part of her fashion. The kunai pouch on her right leg was held there by wrapping gauze. She had black gloves covering her exposed hands, the fingers missing. Her Konoha headband was no longer sported on her head, but around her neck instead. She had grown into a beautiful woman over the years. This hadn't gone unnoticed by the males in Konoha either.

She had her ears and eyes open, listening, watching for anything and everything. She flicked her eyes to the side, noticing that Kakashi was having issues keeping his own eyes on the mission. Instead they were on her. It annoyed her. He was her teacher, her partner. Her…superior. It was weird and slightly creepy. But she'd never let onto it. Of course not. If she had, he'd only make it worse for her.

Kakashi was watching Sakura from his placement behind her, his one dark eye roaming over her figure. He watched her leap in front of him. It wasn't a bad view, no not at all. But she was his student. His student who had turned cold and almost heartless. His student who had all but pushed her friends awa from her. He saw her transformation when she, Naruto, Sai and Yamato had returned from their mission to try and bring Sasuka back three years ago.

As a child, he remembered her to be afraid to take a life. Now she was in the bingo book for the killing of Sasori of Akatsuki along with a few other missing nin. Not to mention the fact that she was also well known for her medical skills and that she was Tsunade's apprentice. She _had_ saved Garra's brother from an unknown poison.

It had been three years since she and Naruto had last seen the Uchiha. The experience had been so hard on her that she had forgone all her emotions. Kakashi was sure she only put up with him, Naruto, and any others, because she was told to. She no longer spent unneeded time with them. It was obvious to any who had been her friends. The only people she spent excess time with was Shikamaru and Neji, and Kiba, being that they were the other three that made up her four man cell ANBU team. It was important to her that they all know each other well enough to be able to interact and plan in a split second. Thus the four had become rather close.

He heard her voice break though his thoughts.

"Keep your mind on the mission, Kakashi." She said, never turning back to look at him.

His eyes narrowed and he chose not to answer her. A few years ago, it had been him trying to keep her mind on the mission. Now it was if the roles had been reversed.

Hours went by like this. Kakashi was watching Sakura, trying to figure out how things had gone so wrong with her. Sakura deep in thought, thinking about the mission she was on, which happened to be the one that was completely different than the one Kakashi was on.

Kakashi 's eye was sliding down her body once more when he saw her jerk around to face him. His head shot up, hoping that she hadn't noticed that he was checking her out when her charka infused knee came crashing into his ANBU mask which crushed itself into his face, his world going black.

Sakura sighed as she watched Kakashi fall to the forest floor below. He, like everyone else, had underestimated her. Tsunade had said by any means necessary. Perhaps he hadn't been able to see her coming due to his loss of peripheral vision due to the ANBU mask that he wore. Tsunade had said to discard him in anyway possible. She had discarded him in the worse way possible. Sure, she could have just left in the middle of the night while he was sleeping and she was taking watch. But she had gotten tired of his eyes roaming over her body, so she just decided to act.

Sakura dropped down, landing beside the unconscious Kakashi. She twisted the bag on her back around, until she could open it, pulling out the scroll and dropping it on top of Kakashi's chest. Then she pulled her cat like ANBU mask from her bag and zipped it closed. Quickly forming a series of hand seals, she casted a concealing justu around her former sensei before slipping the ANBU mask over her face.

"See ya round, Kakashi." She said, to the white haired man lying on the ground. She looked up before dashing off into the trees. The concealing justu would wear off in a matter of hours, if he wasn't awake by then.

---xXXx---

Kakashi woke up not too many hours later to find himself on the ground. Slowly, he sat up as to make suer that nothing was broken or bleeding. Sakura, the apprentice of the legendary Tsunade, had turned on him. His thoughts reeled back to her knee slamming into his face. Why did he not see it coming? Well, perhaps because she was a faithful ninja of Konoha. Perhaps because she had been so angry about Sasuke's betrayal. That's when he felt the concealing justu fade from around him. He was slightly confused. If she was running off, why would she bother to leave him hidden?

Kakashi shook his head, giving him site to the scroll sitting in his lap. His one visible eye narrowed as he picked it up. Forming a hand sign he popped it open to revel a mission statement.

Leaf Ninja: Haruno Sakura

Ninja Rank: ANBU

Mission level: S

Mission Details: Discard your escort after three hours of travel and then proceed alone. Attempt to get yourself captured by Orochimaru. Do NOT make it obvious. Infiltrate the base of Orochimaru in order to retrieve Sasuke, killing Orochimaru if all possible. Return to Konoha as soon as possible. Us any means necessary to complete the mission. 

Note: Drop this note off with Kakashi when you discard of him. 

Leaf Ninja: Hatake Kakashi

Ninjs Status: ANBU

Mission level: B

Mission Details: Continue on to Suna and report Haruno Sakura as captured by Orochimaru. Give this scroll to the Kage as soon as possible, so that he may understand that he will not be getting his training at this time. Return to Konoha. Do not inform ANYONE ELSE of this mission.

It was signed by Tsunade.

And that was it. Kakashi sighed as he closed the scroll. So Tsunade had sent Sakura on a mission to retrieve Sasuke. He didn't think it was too smart, as the girl was more likely to kill the Uchiha before trying to save his ass.

Standing, Kakashi leaned back to look up at the sky. It was late. Close to dinner time. He'd have to camp soon. He looked ahead, straightened his ANBU mask and took off into the trees.

* * *

**And….Kay! Done. :D If ya don't like it. Say so. . I won't continue unless people like it. Okay yeah I will. :D Might take me awhile to update, having writing…issues…Sorry. **

**/cheer Sakura on.**

**GO GIRL GO! **

**Next chappy..fight scene. Maybe. Probably. **

**Okay yeah. :D!**

**Note: I cant quite figure out HOW that one part got stuck in BOLD. But…it did. And it makes me mad…and..I cant fix it!**


	2. Team Mates

**Hm. So. Yeah. Hi! I'm backish. New chappy, be excited. Its not an exciting chapter, but hey, not every chapter can be all fun filled and chakra infused knees to the face.**

**Sorry.**

**Anyway. On we go!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ish not mine. Fucking lawyers.**

* * *

It was going to take four to five days for Sakura to get to Sound. She decided to continue though the first night, only stopping to refill her canteen. The second night, however, she actually found a small town to stop in. Feeling tired from her journey she decided it might be a good idea to find an inn and get a room. A bed would be nice. 

She pulled her ANBU mask off and slipped it into her pack before hopping down from the trees. She landed on the road about a mile from the town and knew it would be best to walk the rest of the way. She wasn't even going to try and hide the fact that she was a ninja. It would keep most of the perverts who were not ninja, away from her, and her pink hair would keep those who were, away from her. So she was pretty safe either way. However, she was going to keep her ANBU mask tightly under wraps. If nearby villages thought a Konoha ANBU was snooping around, it would spell trouble. 

Sakura finally reached the town and walked into the nearest inn. It was small. One floor. More like a house than an inn. Bed and breakfast perhaps. She didn't care. The smaller the better. Less people to deal with. 

She walked up to the desk to be greeted by an elderly lady.

"Good evening young miss. How might I help you?" She questioned with a smile. 

Sakura couldn't help it, she let a small smile cross her own features. "A room, if you please?" She stated. 

The Elderly lady nodded quickly, pulling out a key and taking the money Sakura had laid on the counter top. Room four. Shouldn't be too hard to find. And it wasn't. She moved down the hall that the woman had pointed too and found it, four rooms down. Who would have known? 

She was tired and quickly unlocked the door. Sliding inside, she did a quick once over to make sure there were no traps, let alone people, stashed in the room. After finding it relatively safe, she let the door close, locking it behind her. She sat her pack down on the bathroom sink and pulled her hair down, letting her pink tresses fall around her shoulders. It was sticky and string from the humid weather. The tall corner shower was looking pretty darn good at the moment. 

Closing the bathroom door, she proceeded to strip off her clothing and turn on the water. She tested it every few seconds, waiting for it to get to the right temperature. Finally it was hot and she stepped into the steaming shower. She quickly washed her hair with the provided shampoo, massaging her fingers though her scalp. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back so she wouldn't have to lift her arms up to reach the very top of her head. Lazy? Sure. But she _was_ team mates with**THE **laziest shinobi in Konoha. She was bound to pick up a few bad habits. 

She rinsed her hair and leaned back against the wall, keeping her body under the falling water. She let he thoughts wander back to her team. Her real team. Team 7 had never been a real team. There had been her teacher, Kakashi. And two strong team members. Naruto and Sasuke. Then there had been her. A weak kunoichi. That wasn't a team. She had hardly been able to do anything. Not to mention the fact that none of them had ever opted to help her train. Sure they had group trainings. But when had Kakashi ever taken her aside for one on one training like he had Sasuke, then Naruto after they had returned from the failed mission to rescue Sasuke the _last_ time?

He hadn't. 

Her real team consisted of Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji , and Inuzuka Kiba.

Her jonin team. 

Her ANBU team. 

Her friends. 

Yeah. She considered them her friends over Naruto and Kakashi. They had helped her in her training. They had helped her train for her jonin exam and her ANBU exam. And they had been there when she had passed. They had pleaded with the Hokage that they not be sent on any missions, so that they could be there for her. 

Kakashi had been sent on a mission. One he wasn't required to accept. One he had requested himself. 

Naruto had been training with Jiraiya. In Konoha. Not ten blocks away. But hadn't had "time" to stop by the building in which the exams were being held. 

For her jonin exam, she hadn't been too worried. It was on exam. But when nether had shown up for her ANBU exam. Especially Kakashi. Well. That was a different story. So she had gone to Tsunade and asked if she could, in any possible way, choose her own team. 

She let her mind slip back to the time.

_The Hokage had smiled at her, informing her, that if she could come up with suitable candidates, then she would consider it. Sakura had been thrilled. She already had them picked out._

_That's when she realized that she would be potentially be messing up other teams. _

_Shikamaru was on a team with Shino, Ino, and__Anko._

_Neji was on a team with Hinata, Lee and Kakashi._

_Kiba was on a team with, Shizune, Choji, and Kurenai._

_And she was on a team with, Ibiki, Naruto, and Tenten. _

_She took a few days to think it though, then decided to go talk to the four people whose teams she'd be messing around with. None of them showed worry about being moved to her team or the people who would replace them. _

"_I think we'd make a rather good team." Shikamaru had stated._

"_I'd rather you be my medic nin then Hinata anyway. Not that she's a bad one, not at all. You just have so much more experience." Neji had said. It had made her blush._

"_Akamaru__ completely approves! " Kiba had put in, with much enthusiasm, after his large, white, ninja dog barked several times. _

_Talking to them had relieved a lot of the worry from her shoulders, and she almost skipped to Tsunade's office. Quickly she checked the other side of the door for other chakra presences. Finding none she slammed into the room. Her sensei looked up from her paper work with a glare until she saw the pink headed girl bound into the room._

"_I assume you are here about your team proposal?" She questioned. _

_Sakura nodded. "Hai." She said._

_Tsunade nodded at the girl. "I'm listening." She said, leaning back in her chair, abandoning her paper work. _

_Sakura took a deep breath. That's when the door opened, reveling Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba. Shikamaru threw up his hand in a slight wave._

"_Hey." He said, receiving a smile from Sakura._

_Neji shut the door as he started speaking. "Kiba saw you heading up here. Thought we'd follow you and give our two cents." He stated. _

_Sakura nodded. It would help, she thought to herself, as she turned back to Tsunade, who had an eyebrow raised. She almost blushed._

"_I want Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba." She said. Her face was straight and serious. _

_Tsunade sat and watched her for a few minutes and Sakura knew that she was thinking it over in her head. Finally, she gave a soft sigh. _

"_And where would your current team mates go?" She questioned. _

"_Naruto would go to Neji's team. He knows Kakashi's style and Hinata would be thrilled to have him on her team." She stared. Her __shishou nodded in approval. One down._

"_Ibiki will replace Shikamaru. He has excellent leadership skills, and works with Anko on a daily basis already." Again, her shishou nodded. Two down. _

" _Tenten will replace Kiba. She is still working on her medical training and it would be prefect to set her with Shizune so that she can learn. Also, I know that Kurenai would have endless questions for her about her art in weapons." Another nod. Done._

"_You have thought this out well, Sakura." Tsunade stated, receiving a nod from the girl. She let her eyes travel to the three young men standing slightly behind Sakura. "And what do you three have to say about this?" _

_Shikamaru stepped forward. "She is a highly skilled medic. We would be honored to be on a team with her. Not to mention, Neji and I both have excellent leadership skills, passing them on to her would be a possibility, with the ability to step in when necessary should something go wrong during the….training." he said. _

_Tsunade nodded before turning to Neji. "What about you." _

"_I completely agree with Shikamaru. We've always trained with her before. We helped her train for the jonin _and _ the ANBU exams. So we're all well acquainted with her abilities, as she is ours." The Hyuga prodigy stated. _

_Tsunade sighed. They were giving excellent arguments. "Kiba?" She asked, without even turning to the dog loving ninja. _

_Kiba grinned. "Sakura is the only one, besides yourself and my family of course, who is able to heal Akamaru when he is injured. Not to mention, I've been _dying _to work on my chakra control." He wasn't lying, that Tsunade could tell. _

_The Hokage leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath. It was several, several seconds before she decided to give them her decision. It felt like eternity to them. _

"_Very well."_

_Shikamaru smirked. Neji bowed. Kiba, along with Akamaru, barked with joy. _

_Sakura raced around the table to give her sensei a hug. "Thank you so much!" She exclaimed._

That's how they became a team. Those were the ones she spent almost every waking hour with. And Kakashi thought she spent all her time alone. Not at all. On the contrary. They were always together, either training, going on missions, or just getting to know each other better. 

They were Tsunade's best team. They were the team she called upon when Gaara sent word for assistance. They were the team she sent out as reps to other countries. They were the team she gave the hardest missions to. 

Sakura had lost count on how many S-class and A rank missions they had completed. Not all were without fault, nor did they always come back unharmed. Sakura had been close to death numerous times. Not to mention Kiba. He was quite like Naruto, rushing in at the worse times. 

Shikamaru, always trying to protect his group, had been close enough once that Sakura actually thought she was going to lose him. And she had, twice. But her determination had gotten her though and she had been able to restart his heart. 

Neji was the most skilled at getting harmed. But he was their disabler. He was the one who rendered their target useless, what with his nifty Byakugan and being able to block chakra points. He's the one that scared her. He had to deal with them at their best. At the start. If they got though him, they'd have to go through Shikamaru. But to go though Neji meant taking him down. Unconscious down. 

Freezing water shocked Sakura out of her thoughts and she quickly lunged forward to shut off the water. She shivered in the cold while she pulled back the curtain and grabbed a body length towel. Wrapping it around her body, she opened the bathroom door, picking up a smaller towel to wrap around her head. She used her hands and rubbed her hair as dry as she could before dropping it on the floor. Heading to the bed she stopped by her bag and slipped on underwear before sitting down on the soft mattress. 

It was early, sure. But tomorrow would be like today. She wouldn't stop until she hit sound. And only then would she stop when she was captured. 

Sighing, she slipped under the clovers and pulled the extra pillow beside her for comfort.

Two days and she'd be at sound. 

Two days, she'd probably end up getting the crap out of her. 

Two days and she'd see _him._

Two days just wasn't long enough.

* * *

**Kay. Yeah yeah I know. I said fighting. Well I lied. I figured I needed to splain Kakashi's thought from the last chapter. Bout Shika, Neji and Kiba. I was GONNA put the fight scene. But meh. :D SO! Hope you enjoyed. R&R. :D **


	3. The News

**Well. This one is shorter than the last one. sighs Kinda makes me mad, but I cant be mad. Its mah birthday!! 20 today. Holy shit. I feel so old. :( **

**Anyway! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Um. Yeah. No. Sorry. **

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean by you _sent_ her to Orochimaru?!" He yelled. He had never disrespected the woman before him in his life. Had his uncle heard him, he'd probably have ended up disowned, beaten. His uncle would have used the mark on his forehead against him hard enough that he might have died. But his uncle wasn't here.

His white eyes flashed as he glared at his Hokage, who just watched him. He was angry. No. He was pissed.

She should have been angry at him. She should have stripped his ninja status from him temporally for his behavior. But she couldn't. She understood where his anger was coming from. He had every right to be mad. She had sent his team mate off on a suicide mission without informing him or the rest of the team.

She took a sigh before she spoke. "That's exactly _what_ I mean. I sent her to Orochimaru. She's on a mission to bring back Sasuke. It's the only thing I could think of." She said.

The Hyuuga in front of her threw his hands up in the air. "The only thing you could think of!" He said, exasperated. He had never been so angry, so worried. So. Un-Neji-like. He turned away from the Hokage to look at his remaining team mates, and the other two men in the room.

Shikamaru was leaning up against the wall, his foot propped up on it, behind him. A cigarette was hanging from his lips as he kept an icy glare on the Hokage. He had been able to keep his words under wraps so far. But he was fuming inside. She had let Sakura go off on an S-Class mission. ALONE. To find the Uchiha. It was unacceptable.

Kiba was sitting in a chair at the desk, across from the Hokage. His eyes had gone wild with anger, narrowed, dangerous. Akamaru was sitting beside him on the floor, growling. Both unhappy that their pink haired medic friend had been put in danger.

Tsunade turned to the last two men standing in the room with them. She had called them in, because they had once been Sakura's team mates as well. She had expected Naruto to act out, get angry and trash the room. Not Neji. Instead, Naruto had just stared at her in disbelief, asking her why. She hadn't had time to answer because of Neji's outburst.

Kakashi was propped up in the window, his eyes focused on the ceiling. He had already stopped by Suna and delivered the message to Gaara and had quickly made his way back to Konoha. He had arrived not too long before Tsunade had gathered them all up for a meeting.

"So you gave the scroll to Gaara, correct, Kakashi?" She asked.

The jonin nodded.

"And he understands the situation?" Another nod.

"Did she say goodbye?" Tsunade whispered?

Kakashi looked at her though narrowed eyes. "She spun around and slammed her knee, full of chakra mind you, into my face, Tsunade. No, she did not say goodbye." He spat out.

It was all Kiba could do to not throw the empty chair, which was sitting beside him, at the grey haired ANBU captain.

"Good!" he yelled. "It's your damn fault she's so hateful and broken!" He was out of his seat, Akamaru standing beside him, now growling at Kakashi.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi snarled, as he moved away from the window.

Shikamaru slipped off the wall and stood in front of Kakashi, blocking him from Kiba. "You abandoned her. You left an emotionally unstable Kunoichi alone to fend for herself. After Sasuke left, all you worried about was Naruto. Even when Sasuke was here, it was either him or Naruto that you focused on training. She wanted to get stronger and you _ignored her_, Kakashi." Shikamaru stated, venom dripping from his voice.

Neji had calmed down slightly, at least, enough to jump into the conversation without trying to kill Kakashi. "She asked you time and time again to train her. To help her. And you always turned her down for Naruto. Then when her jonin exam came up, you requested Tusnade give you a mission for that week." Then he turned back to Tsunade. "And you _gave_ it to him! You knew it was the Jonin exam and you still let him take a mission, knowing he was trying to avoid Sakura!"

Tsunade looked down. "Sakura is like a daughter to me, you have no right to say that." She whispered hotly.

"She is my team mate. I have every right, Tsunade." Neji shot back. His fists were gripped at his side, his knuckles turning white. His eyes held anger as he let them slid over to Naruto, who had yet to say anything. "And you." He started. Naruto looked up. "You were supposed to be her best friend. Her brother. And you couldn't stop training for two hours a day, for one week to watch her in her exams."

Shikamaru interrupted. "You were too busy trying to get strong enough to go after Sasuke and bring him back. But look at what's happened now. You're not the one Tsunade sent to get him back. She is. Orochimaru has no use for you, when he has endless uses for Sakura." he said. "Instead of thinking about your power to overcome Sasuke, you should have been thinking about the best way to get to Orochimaru, the best way to get him to let one of us close enough to him that you'd even have a _chance_ of getting Sasuke back. Maybe if you had, you would have figured it out." He finished.

Naruto swallowed before turning to Tsunade. Neji and Shikamaru were right. He should have thought it through instead of only thinking of himself and what he wanted. He had never felt so humiliated in his life.

"How long will she be there?" he questioned.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba all rolled their eyes. Kiba muttering under his breath. "You're a fucking baka, Naruto."

Tsunade ignored the three in front of her and turned to answer Naruto's question. "Sakura will stay in sound until she is either able to bring Sasuke back, or…" she trailed off.

Neji new what the next part was going to be. And it scared him. He wasn't stupid. Naruto, however, seemingly was.

"Or what Baa-chan?" He asked, his eyes full of hope.

"Or until she is killed." The Hokage whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened as he let himself sink to the floor. Sakura could be killed. He might never see her again. He might never be able to tell her that he was sorry. That he had missed her. Pain shot though his chest as tears ran down his face. "Why would you send her on this mission, baa-chan? Why? Sakura can't die trying to bring teme back. She can't. It's not fair." He cried. "It's not her job to bring him back, its mine!"

"It's never _fair_ Naruto." Shikamaru said, his arms crossing over his chest as he leaned against Tsunade's desk. He turned his head enough to glare at the somber Hokage. "However, it is a bullshit mission, Tsunade. And you know that. And don't you dare tell me that she requested it."

Tsunade shook her head. "No. I told her it was required. She actually put up quite a fit with me. That's probably why she took it out on Kakashi." Her eyes were glistening with tears as she looked up at the Nara boy.

"No. She took her own Kakashi-anger out on Kakashi." Neji stated, watching as the silver haired man tensed. "She's wanted to beat him senseless for about two years now. And she can, you know." He said, turning his body to face Kakashi. "Beat you senseless that is. She's strong." Turning back to Naruto. "She'll get though the mission, Naruto. She'll bring the Uchiha back. If anyone can do it, she can. However, I don't see Uchiha coming back very healthy." A smirk crossed his face at the mental image of Sasuke beaten and bruised, bleeding, broken bones, Sakura dragging him though Konoha, up the Hokage tower and dropping him at Tsunade's feet. He saw Shikamaru and Kiba smile as well.

Shikamaru sighed. "Sasuke's strong too. And if she still harbors feelings for,--" He was cut off.

"She's over him, Nara. She's done. She gave up on him several years ago. It's why she became so strong. Now she only wants to bring him back for Konoha, and Naruto. Not for herself. You of all people should know that. Being her captain and all." Neji whispered the last parts, his eyes soft and focused on the floor.

Tsunade watched Neji's face. He was hurt. He was worried. As if he almost didn't believe his own words. She had heard the part towards Shikamaru, however she didn't understand it.

"I called the five of you on here so that you know to be on watch for any sign of her return, and any whispers of her while on missions. Only you five know that this is a mission for her. Everyone else believes that she had been captured. And it will stay that way." She leaned forward, placing her forehead in her hands. "Today's the day she should be hitting Sound. She's been gone for four days, Kakashi returned faster than I thought." She whispered. As if she was only talking to herself.

"You will set faux missions of ANBU to look for her, correct? Otherwise it will eventually be figured out." Neji stated, his face again emotionless.

Tsunade nodded. "Hai. I'll be sending out Kakashi's team first. I told her to leave evidence of her capture. But I'm sure if she doesn't, Orochimaru will. He does like to brag about his findings."

Neji's eyes narrowed. He was thoroughly displeased with his Hokage at the moment. "If the Uchiha hurts her, Tsunade, I. Will. Kill. Him." He bit through the last four words.

His words made her look up at him, and she understood. Neji. Hyuuga Neji, was in love with Sakura. She gave him a small smile. "If Sasuke hurts her, Neji, I will personally over see your team's punishment for him."

The Hyuuga prodigy nodded before turning away and heading for the door, only stopping to make sure that Shikamaru and Kiba were going to follow. He quickly slid the door open and vanished to the other side, his two remaining team mates behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Tsunade turned to Kakashi. "Assemble the rest of your team and come back. Remember, they are to know _nothing_ of her mission." She said, her Hokage attitude sliding back into place.

Kakashi nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto on the other hand just sat there, watching his Hokage.

"Do you think she'll come back?" he asked.

Tsunade looked up at the boy. A hurt expression was plastered onto his face. All hope gone from it. "Yes, I think she will. However, I don't believe she'll come back unscathed." She said.

Naruto nodded. No one could come back from Orochimaru unscathed. It was just impossible. How was anyone supposed to come from _that_ without some kind of mental trauma? He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll come back, Naruto. You just have to believe in her." Tsunade whispered.

Again he nodded. He vowed that he'd do anything in his power to help her when she came back. If she came back.

"She has to come back, Tsunade." He whispered.

Tsunade caught the pain in his voice.

"She has to."

* * *

**Um. I might end up coming back and making it longer. Cuz...yeah. sighs If anyone has ideas, throw them at me. I don't mind. And I'll give you credit as well. :D**

**OH! And Hyuuga, on u or two? Wiki has one, everything else has two...so.. yeeh. **


	4. The Capture

**Kay. So yay! Here we go. Alright. This one was...annoying. Rather. Trying to get her to fight but...not fight? -shrugs- I'm not happy with it. But you know. Whatever. Have fun! **

* * *

_Sakura slid backwards against the ground, before shoving chakra into her feet and jumping up to the closest tree. She only had time to land, before she was forced to jump away again to avoid a kunai. _

"_Give it up little pink bitch. There's more of us then there are of you! And you are in Sound territory. " A voice sounded from within the trees. _

_Sakura ignore the voice and continued to run away from them, dodging kunai. _

"_Damnit. I just need to get deeper into Sound." _She thought, as she let a kunai chip her shoulder. She felt the warm blood fall down her skin as she continued on. It was dark. Very dark. Nighttime had come hours ago and she was hoping that she could play it to her advantage.

She could feel two moving up on her left side and a third moving up on her right. She was playing her level down, a lot. So far she had allowed four different kunai's to slip farther then they should have, but not far enough where it would hinder her, just enough to bleed. Just enough to let them think that they had the upper hand.

Apparently, it had worked. They were attempting to surround her now, thinking that she had no idea where they were. She knew exactly where they were. After jumping across two more trees, she stopped, noticing that the one on her left started heading straight for her. She let him come, let him bust though the trees, quite like Naruto liked to do. She let him draw his sword and advance. She let him pull back, attempting to strike.

She blocked it.

Her kunai against his sword, and she blocked it. Using a small amount of chakra she held it there, watching as his eyes narrowed in anger. Using a little bit more chakra, and she shoved him away from her, to kick out at the shinobi that was aiming at her from behind. She kicked him away from her and into the nearest tree. He was back on his feet before he landed on the ground, heading for her again.

Sakura's hand tightened around the kunai she had as she blocked another attack from the sword guy, as the one who had attacked her from behind charged again. Neither could have been more then Chunnin. They were cocky, high-strung, and defiantly hadn't seen enough death. Her eyes flicked to the side, finding the third who had decided to hang back a bit. It didn't bother her. Sure, she could take on all three of them if they wanted to. But it didn't hurt her feelings if only two wanted to play right now.

It had turned out to be quite annoying to even get into this predicament. Her first goal when she entered Sound had been to get detected, and followed. To be reported to Orochimaru. Finding Sound shinobi hadn't been hard at all. Finding Sound shinobi who recognized a threat when it wasn't sitting five feet away from them, had been quite annoying. She passed by the same camp site four times, each time getting closer and closer, until _finally_ they realized that she was there.

Also, finding shinobi who knew how to trail had been quite disappointing. When an unknown unit enters your territory, you trail them. Find out why they are here. What do they want, and report them to your leader. Had these guys? Not at all. They had attacked at once, setting her plans back…or up. Depends on how you look at it.

That's how she had gotten to where she was now. Fighting while she continued on her mission. Fighting while she continued to move towards the heart of Sound. She sighed as she mentally followed the chakra signature behind her. He was zigzagging, something a low level ninja did when trying to confuse the opponent of which why they were going to attack while the opponent couldn't see them. It rarely worked.

Sakura shoved chakra into her forearms and hands and shoved the sword guy away from her. With the same momentum, she spun around and slashed her kunai into the zig zagger's arm. It cut deep, deep enough that he screamed and wrapped his other hand around his upper arm. Deep enough that she had felt bone. Oh well.

Sakura jerked around just in time to see the sword man rush at her, his eyes wide, furious. Apparently some of the sound ninja had a sense of team mates, unlike the ones from her first Chunnin exams, who were perfectly willing to kill their own team mate in order to kill Ino, who had planted herself in said team mate's body with a mind transfer justu.

Instead of blocking his attack, Sakura shoved more chakra into her feet and jumped up onto a higher branch, only to start off in the general direction to the center of Sound. She let them follow her, but she maintained a decent speed while doing it.

They were either badly trained, or just bad. How the hell had they made it to Chunnin, assuming that they were even that? They were following her, loudly. The way the were traveling, to a ninja it was like a thunderstorm. They landed heavy, and breathed loudly. It was amazing that the entire Sound village hadn't come to investigate.

"_Freaking dumb asses."_ Sakura thought, as she turned her head enough to look behind her. _"Just as I thought."_ She could see them. Not just feel them, _SEE_ them!

Suddenly she felt them fall back. They slowed down enough that she was expecting them to stop. That's when she felt it. Felt him. They continued to follow her as she continued on, only now, she had a smirk on her face. His voice sounded though the woods.

"Now now, Sakura-chan. We both know that leading these poor ninja on like this, is only going to cause them grief in the end. " He laughed. "We also both know that you can kill them with out breaking a sweat. So do so."

She stopped. She landed on the next tree, and let the three ninja catch up. She hung her head. Yeah, she could kill them, easily, like he said. It didn't mean that she enjoyed it. However, she knew that if she didn't kill them, he would. Or Kabuto would. And everyone knew that Kabuto never made anyone's death painless and easy. No, of course not.

The first one rushed at her, like he had before she had sliced his arm open, from behind. His angry yelled fell into the wind behind him as he drew his kunai up for an attack. Sakura's hand slipped to her shoulder, pulling a senbon out from her hidden pack that was wrapped to her upper arm. His weapon was but a breathe away when she side stepped him, spun around and flicked her wrist in his direction.

It hit him at the base of the skull and he fell. Dead. To the floor of the forest.

And just like that, her decision had been made. She would make it quick for all three of them. No need to make them suffer. She wasn't a sadist.

She felt the other two stop dead in their tracks. She really didn't want to fight them. She really didn't _want_to kill them. Her head jerked to the right, seeing a flash of white.

"_Kabuto." _She thought. If she could find him, and fight him, maybe the others would leave. Maybe. It was useless hope. But it was still hope. She heard him before she saw him emerge from the dark shadows, jerking around to face the sound, she came face to face with his chakra glowing hand. Dropping back off the tree branch, she grabbed it from the bottom and swung herself back up and around the branch, shoving chakra into her foot as she went. She knew it was faster then he had expected when her foot made contact with his back with a loud crunch.

"_Damnit." _She thought, watching as Kabuto flew off the branch, only to catch himself on the next tree. She hadn't broken anything. Yet.

Kabuto spun around and dashed towards her, all in one movement. He followed her to the ground when she let go of the tree branch to drop down. They hit the ground, Sakura holding onto his left wrist with her right hand, and Kabuto holding onto her left wrist with _his_ right hand. Both trying to keep the chakra glowing hands away from themselves. Sakura's eyes narrowed before she shoved chakra into her foot and kicked out at the male medic, forcing his to let her go, but forcing her to drop his hand as well.

They knew that she was stronger then she was letting on, but she had to get captured. It was her mission. She had to get injured enough to where they would capture her. But getting injured on purpose was never _that _easy, or that fun for that matter. Sakura pulled another senbon out of her pack and flicked it towards Kabuto, smirking as it landed in his thigh forcing him down on that knee. ''

"Damnit!" He yelled, before ripping the thin needle out of his leg. Ghosting his hand over his thigh, he quickly had it healed and was rushing for her again.

Sakura jumped backwards, dodging his hand by inches. She was doing a pretty good job until she caught the sent of water and turned around, putting her arm in reach of Kabuto's hand. He took the opening and cut his hand across her upper arm, tearing the muscles within. Sakura grimaced but no sound came from her. She was also secretly pleased as she broke though the trees and found a rushing river. It wasn't the river she was pleased about, it was the fact that he was only trying to wound her.

Her arm hung limply at her side, as she skidded across the surface of the river, chakra circling the bottoms of her feet to keep her from falling in. Carefully dodging more of his attacks, she moved her chakra within her body and to her wounded arm. It had taken a long time to learn how to heal her body without the need of making it visible. But it was sure going to come in handy now. It would confuse him, which would be a good thing.

She healed her arm enough that she could move it, but it still hurt. If he was given the chance to examine her, he'd still find the muscles torn, just not as much as he thought they should be. As she blocked his lethal hand, she lifted the wounded arm, forcing chakra into her hand before cutting across the arm she wasn't blocking. He screamed for her, which for some reason, made her happy. She hadn't screamed for him.

The chakra in his hand vanished before he pulled his hand back and punched her square in the face, followed by a sharp kick to her stomach as she shot backwards. She felt her leg tighten up in pain before she fell to one knee on the water. He had cut the muscles in her leg, making it impossible to stand. A kunai flashed before she felt it impaled into her side.

"_He's fast." _She thought. _"Damn he's fast._" He must have learned from Sasuke, as Sasuke had learned from Orochimaru. She felt his hand wrap around her uninjured arm, only to have it become another injured limb. The pain crackled up her arm long enough to do damage before she shoved chakra into it, lightening the damage. She was getting fairly low by now.

Sakura quickly stood up, spun around and kicked her foot out at Kabuto. Another smirk graced her lips when she made contact, but fell when his hand wrapped around her ankle. He was going to force her completely immobile. He jerked her forward, causing her to slam into his chest.

"You know. You're pretty hot when you're fighting. You might even be able to pull some emotions out of our Sasuke-kun." He said, before whipping out a thin rope and quickly wrapping it around her hands.

And she fell under water.

"_Chakra draining rope. Just great." _She thought, as she was pulled back up to the surface. Kabuto easily tossed her away from him, enough to where he could land a kick in her stomach, which sent her further. She landed in the river again, her head making contact with the closest rock possible. Black spots dotted her vision before she was dragged out of the water again. She had been to reckless. She had let him get the upper hand just a little too much, and it had been enough. Now, if he didn't capture her, there was almost no way that she could stop him from killing her.

His hand wrapped around her neck as he dragged her up his body.

"Its been a long time, Sakura-chan. You've grown up quite nicely I must say. Orochimaru will be proud." he said.

While he talked, Sakura circulated chakra into her legs, giving her enough relief to stand instead of being held above the water.

"I'm going to enjoy spending time with you, Sakura-chan. The many experiments we could do together. It will be amazing." he was still talking.

Sakura spat in his face, forcing him to close his eyes, giving her time to spin around and land a forceful kick in his stomach. It sent him back into the forest. She fell to her knees again due to lack of chakra and the wound that was bleeding from her side. Kabuto was at her side again, using the rope that was still wrapped around her hands to drag her across the water. She was very low on chakra and the chakra that was keeping her above the water dropped, causing her to go under. She didn't stay that way for long. Kabuto had her above the water and in his arms before her feet even reached the bottom of the river. He dropped her on the bank and knelt down in front of her. She was breathing rather hard as he unwrapped her hands. She let her thoughts consume her as he took the same rope and wrapped it around her arms and body.

"_Get captured. Done. Good." _She thought. Her head jerked up at the sound of screams coming from the woods behind her. She had completely forgotten about the other two shinobi.

"Don't worry. Orochimaru killed them for you. I don't blame you. I would have rather of fought someone at my level then those lowly nin." Kabuto said, seeing the surprise in her eyes.

Sakura lowered her head and closed her eyes. Now that he had killed the other ninja, it was only a matter of seconds before he'd come to where they were.

And there he was. She could feel him standing beside her now.

"Ah. Our dear Sakura-chan. How nice to meet up with you." Orochimaru spoke. She hated his voice. It was so…gross. Well, actually, she hated all of him. That wasn't too hard to do right?

She kept her head down, but opened her eyes to see that he had crouched down to get face to face with her.

"I'll let you see your dear Sasuke-kun if you agree to heal my arms." he said, a smile sliding over his ugly mouth.

"Fuck you." She said, glaring at the horrible snake man.

Orochimaru laughed. "That's okay, dear Sakura-chan. I'll let you see Sasuke-kun anyway, because you _will _heal my arms."

She didn't answer him. Instead she let her eyes watch Kabuto's hands as he tightened the ropes around her body. When he was done, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up on her feet. Her knees almost gave out, but she straighten up and tried to move away from him. She saw his eyes narrow.

"You shouldn't be able to walk." he growled. Great, she had made him angry. Oh well.

She shrugged.

"Perhaps I should just experiment on you instead. You are a very interesting creature, Sakura-chan." he said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Later, Kabuto. For now, we must return to base. I assure you that he is getting rather annoyed." Orochimaru said, turning away from them. He started walking in the same direction that Sakura had been trying to go while being chased.

"_Ha. So I was right."_ she smirked to herself, before receiving a sharp pull in Kabuto's direction.

"Walk." He ordered. So she did.

* * *

**Done. Its short, I know. Sorry. But hey look! Another chapter! Yay!! Two in one day, just for you becuase it was so late and stuff. And who's that? OMG is that Sasuke! WOOT!**


	5. Reunion

**And lookie! Second chapter for today. I hope you guys enjoy. Again. Yes, its short. Sorry. Now. For those of you that did not go BACK a chapter to read the one before this one, You need to go back a chapter because you are skipping chapter 4. :D And we all know that you don't want to skip a chapter. IF most of you remember, I posted up an AN, that I said not to review under because it would become chapter 4. So hurry! Go back, cuz its there. :D So go check and everything. For those of you that HAVE read chapter 4. ENJOY!**

* * *

They walked into Orochimaru's hide out. Well. They walked, she was basically dragged. It looked exaclty the same as the one she had been in the last time she had gone searching for Sasuke with Naruto, Sai and Yamato.

It was taking all her willpower to fight against the chakra ropes wrapped around her body. Kabuto was still only sending her enough chakra to keep her up on her feet, and so far she had managed to keep her teeth from chattering from the cold that was inflicted upon her by still being wet from being shoved into the river.

Moving down the hall, Kabuto pulled her closer to him. His eyes leered over her body and she shuddered away from him. Orochimaru turned the corner into a large open room. Torches were lit thought out the large den.

"You're late" A deep, smooth, male voice said.

Kabuto jerked Sakura into the room. "Our lateness is none of your concern." He sneered at the man in front of him.

"Besides, Sasuke-kun. We brought you a little present." Orochimaru said, nodding at Kabuto.

Kabuto's hand tightened on Sakura's arm before thrusting her to the floor in front of him. The small amount of chakra that she had left wasn't enough for her to use to break her fall, especially seeing that she was still wrapped up in Kabuto's chakra ropes. She slammed into the hard ground with a grunt.

Sakura's body rocked with pain as she twisted around to a hunched over sitting position. Her eyes raised enough to watch Sasuke rise from where he had been sitting. He was wearing the same thing he had been the last time she had seen him, minus the ugly purple belt. He slowly made his way over to them, his red eyes boring into her. He moved with a slow grace that, to tell you the truth, was pissing her off. She glared up at him as he knelt down in front of her. His hand moved up and took hold of her hair, jerking her head back so he was looking down on her. The symbolism wasn't lost. She was beneath him. Or so he thought.

"You brought me….her." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. His crimson eyes flicked up to Orochimaru. He was clearly displeased. "Why would you bring me something so weak?" He questioned.

Sakura couldn't help but smirk. Weak. He still thought she was that little kunoichi that had professed her love for him all those years ago. Six in fact. Six long years. Sure, she had seen him three years ago, when they had followed Sai into another one of Orochimaru's hidden bases. Had she still been that little girl, she would have cried, maybe even have tried to lean into him. But no. Not anymore. She had grown so much in his absence.

Her eyes flashed before she pulled the little charka she had left and moved to thrust her foot into his chest, sending him back several feet. Like Kakashi, and everyone else, he had underestimated her. And like everyone else, she had shown him otherwise as he flew away from her.

Sasuke's eyes were wide for only a second, as he flew backwards. Then they were narrow slits as he used his momentum and flipped himself to a stop. He was back in front of her in a second, dragging her up off the ground and onto her feet. The chakra she still, amazingly, had, she was using to keep herself awake and alive. The chakra ropes slid off her body. Why couldn't they have just done that before?

Sakura looked up at him, watching his eyes seethe with anger at her. Slowly her hands wrapped themselves in his shirt, pulling herself closer, close enough that she could whisper into his ear. Sasuke was almost pleased with himself, thinking that he had been right about her. That was until he heard her speak.

"I hate you, Uchiha." She whispered, her voice barely auditable. She was graced enough to see his eyes widen in shock before she lost all conscious.

Sasuke was almost in a state of shock as he watched her fall unconscious. He tightened his grip on her before her limp body could hit the ground. He leaned over her enough to let his free arm slip under her knees, picking her up bridle style. _Annoying. _He thought.

He heard a shriek behind him, before a pair of hands wrapped around his upper arm.

"Sasuke-kun! What did she do to you?! I'll kill her!" A red headed girl yelled. She was looking up at him with worried eyes as her other two team mates walked into the dimly lit room.

"Shut up Karin." Sasuke said, ripping his arm away from the pathetic girl. His red eyes flew to Kabuto and Orochimaru. "What did you do to her?" He asked, his voice giving away everything but emotion.

"Heh. I kicked her ass, drained her chakra, and kicked her around a little more. Surprised she was able to walk here though, being that I really fucked up the muscles in her legs. Her arms as well, actually." Kabuto said. He was smirking. His eyes watching the Uchiha with complete interest as the boy's eyes narrowed before he quickly caught himself and pulled his mask back on. Emotionless mask.

Orochimaru cut in. "I'd suggest that she be left in your stead, Sasuke-kun." He said simply.

"But Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto started. He stopped when Orochimaru held up his hand.

"However. If you do not wish to be…burdened with her, I can always give her to Kabuto or Suigetsu." The snake sannin suggested.

Sasuke glared as he watched Kabuto's eyes light up. Turning his head slightly he watched as Juugo walked up beside him. The orange haired man's hand reached out and brushed against Sakura's face.

"She's very beautiful, Sasuke." He stated, earning a full fledge glare from his leader, and an angry shriek from Karin. He quickly backed away from the pink haired girl.

"Are you _serious_?! She has a huge forehead!!" Karin screamed.

Sasuke turned on the girl, causing her to fall backwards on her rump. "I thought I told you to shut up, Karin." He growled. The girl nodded, quickly stood up and backed away to stand beside Suigetsu.

"She really is ugly. Bet she'll have the hots for my Sasuke-kun when she wakes up." She whispered to the shark like boy.

"And if she does, I'm _sure_ Sasuke wouldn't mind returning those feelings. She is quite beautiful if you ask me. Look at the way her breasts-"

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke growled and the blue man snapped his mouth shut.

"Sorry." He whispered. He really wasn't in the right mood to get on Sasuke's bad side. He was however, pleased with the reaction his words had gotten out of Karin. She was fuming!

The timid boy of their team slowly walked back up to Sasuke, who was still holding Sakura in his arms.

"I'd rather you take her, Sasuke. I don't trust the look in Kabuto's eyes, or the thoughts in Suigetsu's head. Or mine, for that matter." He whispered in a soft voice. "And Karin would end up killing her."

He shouldn't care what happened to the girl. He had broken those bonds…right? However, the thought of her anywhere _near_Kabuto scared the hell out of him. No, not scared. Just didn't sit right maybe? Not to mention he wasn't too keen on the idea of losing Karin's tracking ability just yet. Sure, Sakura was unconscious at the moment, but she wouldn't stay that way. And he was pretty sure that they would not get along. Sakura's improvement was known everywhere, at least enough for him to know that Karin wouldn't last long with the pink haired medic.

Suigetsu, well, that was another story, just not one that would convince him to leave Sakura with the water made man. Then there was Juugo. Being that he was the only one Sasuke could trust, and being the only one that would kill her faster then any of the others. It would feel more like he had condemned her to death anyway. Again, _WHY _did he care?!

He didn't. Of course he didn't. But…

Sasuke nodded. "Very well, Juugo." He answered, before looking down at the girl in his arms. "This is ridicules, by the way, Orochimaru. I still don't get why you captured her." He stated at the snake man.

"I need her to heal my arms. Other than Tsunade, she's the only one that can do it. Besides, you seemed to be getting a little lonely." The snake answered.

"I am not lonely. I don't get lonely." Sasuke answered hotly, his grip on Sakura tightening.

"Alright then, why don't you just hand that little cherry blossom over to Kabuto then." Orochimaru answered back, cauding Kabuto to step forward expertly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed before turning away to head down the nearest hallway. No way in hell was he going to just leave her with Kabuto.

He ignored the comment Kabuto made as he moved out of site.

"I get seconds then, Sasuke."

Sasuke quickly opened the door to his room before slipping inside. Closing it he moved to his bed, placing the passed out girl on top of the sheets. He thanked Kami for a better base this time. He had an actual real bed. Not one of those mattresses on a stone formed bed.

He heard Juugo outside the door. "You can come in." he said quietly.

The orange haired boy entered the room, and softly padded over to the bed. He turned to Sasuke and held his hands out. "I brought bandages and some stuff to clean her wounds." he whispered.

Sasuke took the supplies from the young man's hands and sat on top of the sheets next to Sakura's limp body. He laid them on the bed and leaned over her, gently lifting her from the sheets enough to pull her red jacket off her arms before laying her back down. Orochimaru needed her alive and healthy, and the ass had left her in his hands. Great.

"How do you know her, Sasuke-sama?" Juugo questioned, moving away from the bed to lean against the closet wall.

Sasuke didn't answer for a long time, as he lifted the mesh on her shirt, folding it over her chest to keep it away from the wound in her side. Dabbing rubbing alcohol on a cloth he carefully cleaned the wound, watching her jerk away from him in her sleep. When he was done, he sat her up as gently as he could so that he could wrap the wound. After laying her back down he answered Juugo.

"We were team mates. Back in Konoha." he said, turning away from Sakura. "She was…quite like Karin is now. Loud, annoying."

"Was?" Juugo questioned.

"I believe she had changed. Three years ago she cried when she saw me. But today…" he trailed off. Juugo was the only one he talked to, and he rarely talked to him. But Juugo never repeated their conversations. Never.

"She said that she hated me." Sasuke whispered. It had hurt. Not a lot. But enough that it bothered him. It was _Sakura_ for Kami's sake! He didn't care!

"_I don't care." _he thought.

Juugo pushed off from the wall and headed to the door. "You have been lonely, Sasuke. Perhaps she will make it better. Not to mention. You can train longer with her here. Kabuto doesn't like you, so he wont heal you. But maybe she still likes you just enough to help you get better to defeat your brother?" he said, before slipping out. It was the most the boy had ever said in one mouth full.

"Maybe." Sasuke said, to nothing at all.

He watched her, for the next several hours. There was nothing that he could do about her arms and legs. He wasn't a medic. He had sparred with Kabuto enough times to know that it hurt like hell. But she hadn't made a noise, nor had she cried about it. It bothered him. It was Sakura. She was suppose to care if she had gotten hurt. But it seemed like the only thing she could have been thinking of was to get away, or to fight. He didn't know. And it bothered him that she was here. She had no idea what she was doing, getting herself captured like this. And where was Kakashi and the Dobe? Why were they not with her?! Thought after thought reeled thought his head. She would not be safe her. And the fact that Kabuto seemed rather interested in her pissed him off.

"Fuck." He whispered. _"I don't care. Damnit."_

He stood, and quickly let the room. He had to get away from her. In the short time he had spent with his first team, he had gained a protectiveness over their weaker team mate. And it was coming back as if it had never left. And he hated it. He was leaning on his door when Kabuto walked by.

"If you have such issues with staying with the girl, hand her on over, Sasuke-kun. I will gladly put her to good use as soon as she is healed. Which would only be in about…two to three hours if you let me have her." he said.

"No." Sasuke said and he advanced on the medic nin. His hand wrapped around Kabuto's throat as he slammed him into the nearest wall. "But you _will _heal her. " His sword was out of its sheath and cutting into Kabuto's throat as soon as the medic nin shook his head no.

"Fine. Fine, whatever. But you fucking owe me, Sasuke." Kabuto said.

"I owe you nothing, Kabuto." Sasuke sneered, pulling back and sheathing his sword again. He turned away from Kabuto and walked back into his room, the medic nin following close at his heals. "If you do anything other than heal her, I'll kill you."

"Why are you so worried about her when you say that you do not care about her, Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto questioned.

"You are too curious for your own good. Would you like for there to be something wrong with her when Orochimaru calls for her to heal him? Would you like to be the one he blames?" Sasuke asked.

Kabuto shook his head. "No." he said.

Sasuke nodded towards the still sleeping Sakura. "Very well. Heal her."

Kabuto nooded and moved towards the bed, an ever watchful Sasuke following his every move.

* * *

**ALRIGHT! Now that you are done with chapter 5. Yay! I'll be working on Chapter 6 asap. But first I have to get out a chapter 5 on Broken Memories. So bare with me. :D Hope you guys enjoyed it! And sorry for the kinda cliffy. **


	6. AN

Yeah, I'm sorry I had to do this. This story is being put on hold. More information is located in my profile.


End file.
